Nuka-Cola bottling plant
(World of Refreshment) (Secure beverag. lab) |footer = Map Nuka-Cola bottling plant }} Public Announcement The Nuka-Cola bottling plant is a location in the Nuka-World in 2287. Background This industrial facility has been converted by the Nuka-Cola Corporation to serve as an attraction on top of its normal duties. The standard bottling facilities were augmented with a water ride, dumping hundreds of gallons of processed Nuka-Cola to form a regular river. In October 2077, the river was made of Nuka-Cola Quantum, the newest, hottest beverage in the Nuka-Cola catalog. Eventually, with no humans to prevent the invasion of local wildlife, the plant became a nest for the local mirelurk population. Over time, the River of Quantum and its Strontium additives mutated these mirelurks further, and over the generations, they grew faster, tougher, and deadlier than their competitors. This is why, when Sergeant Lanier's team entered the plant on a recon mission for the Gunners, they found themselves badly outmatched. The Nukalurks knew how to use their natural defenses to their advantage and the attempt to set up a camp in Nuka-World failed, as the hordes of Nukalurks gradually wore down the Gunners through attrition. They made a heroic last stand by the Quantum bottler, but were wiped out by the Nukalurks. Even their support, in the form of pre-War RobCo assaultrons, couldn't help. Layout Just south of the building is where Nuka-World guests would wait in line to ride on the river of Quantum. It has a sizable amount of fever blossom located here and in the bus station just to the west. The roof of the building as well as the pond to the north feature a Nukalurk infestation, including the Nukalurk queen. There are several entrances to the facility: Where the boat ride enters the building in the south, in a drainage pipe to the north, a loading dock door to the north (initially locked) and a door above and to the right of the loading dock. Notable loot * A fusion core - On the eastern part of the roof, inside a small cabin adjacent to the crane that accesses the faction flagpole. It's in a short cabinet between a tool case and a radio. * They hit Boston - a note on the western part of the roof, in the room with the weapons workbenches, on a table. * Casey's password - Next to the previous note. * Two wedding rings - On the westernmost part of the roof, behind a blue water storage unit, the rings are on the hands of two skeletons. * World of Refreshment medallion - By the queue lanes at the entrance of the plant, on the south side of the building. * Clark's stash - Stash referred to in For Deke, in a footlocker under a bridge just to the west of the facility. Opened by Clark's stash key. Scavenging the whole area, including the World of Refreshment, one will be able to find a total of: * 44 Nuka-Cola * 10 Nuka-Cola Quantum * Four Nuka-Cherry * 45 empty Nuka-Cola bottles Appearances The Nuka-Cola bottling plant appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Gallery BottlingPlant-NukaCola-NukaWorld.jpg|Bottling plant BottlingPlant-NukaWorld.jpg|Conveyor belt BottlingPlant-NukaQuantum-NukaWorld.jpg|Nuka-Cola Quantum machine BottlingPlant-NukaColaCrate-NukaWorld.jpg|Nuka-Cola crate BottlingPlant-QuantumCrate-NukaWorld.jpg|Nuka-Cola Quantum crate Fo4NW_bottling_plant_wedding_ring.jpg|Scene with the two skeletons, both wearing a wedding ring FO4NW For Deke 4.png|Clark's stash They hit Boston loc.jpg|They hit Boston and Casey's password NW_bottling_plant_fusion_core.jpg|Fusion core Category:Nuka-World locations ru:Завод по розливу напитков uk:Завод по розливу Ядер-Коли